My Worst Fear
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: Roganish. Logan shivered. He didn’t realize how much he would miss her, until she was gone.


Aki- Hey, this is probably the only Rogan fic I will ever write because I am a total LIT lover, but this song just fit. This is set in the future. Hope you like.

**

* * *

**

**_"My Worst Fear"_**

Logan was sitting on his bed, in his house. It was so big, but so lonely, only two people lived there. He shuffled through the pamphlets of the places he wanted to go and thought how he needed to run away. He took the plane ticket off his dresser and stared at the time tomorrow when he was going to leave. His suitcase was packed and hidden under the bed.

He heard the door of the apartment open and slam shut and her voice calling, "Logan, I'm home." He quickly stuffed the pamphlets and the ticket under his pillow and pulled the covers over him, pretending to sleep.

Rory came into the bedroom and smiled sadly at his sleeping form. She sat on the bed next to him and gave him a light, but tender kiss on the lips and began to stroke his hair. e shuffled their the pnapheHe

_Last night you gave me a kiss  
You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did  
You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep  
_

"Logan," she whispered quietly, not knowing he was listening, "We've had some rough times, but we worked through them. Things are rough now. I thought we could work through them…," she paused and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I just want you to know that I love you."

_So I just laid there pretending to be  
You said some things you didn't know I could hear  
And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere _

Rory changed and laid down next to him, her slowed breathing confirming that she was asleep. Logan lay next to her, awake, but not showing it, and laced with guilt. He thought they had fallen apart, it sure seemed like it, but those things she said… She gave me a reason not to run away, but he couldn't face this life anymore. It's not her fault, it is so many things. He just needed to free…of his parents, obligations, everything, but it was going to be hard to tell her now, now that he know how she really feels… Logan rolled over and feel asleep.

_It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But staying here is my worst fear  
_

The sunshine on his face awoke him, contrasting what was soon to come. Logan remembered everything Rory had said that night and in his subconscious almost decided to stay…almost. She truly loved him, that he knew, but he was going to destroy her today.

_This morning I rolled out of bed  
Recalling all the sweet things you said  
This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad_

Rory wasn't lying next to Logan when he rolled over to look. He stood up sleepily and walked to the door to the hallway and called for her. She didn't answer. He knocked on the bathroom door, it was empty. He walked in the kitchen, but she wasn't their. She glanced in the living room, but it was vacant. He looked out the front door, her car was missing and in their bedroom, her things were gone…and so was she.

_  
Called out your name, but you didn't answer back  
I searched the house to find out what was wrong  
Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone _

It was a shock. Logan was sure that she was going to be the one to stay, but all along they had the same idea, but she was the one to know their was still love. She went home, he knew that. He could follow if he wanted, she knew that. That is why there was no note. He wasn't going to follow her because that meant that he was going to stay…he wasn't.

_It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But staying here is my worst fear  
_

He should have seen it…he knew it, he just wouldn't admit it. There was always something missing between the two of them. Commitment or connection or communication or something… He was gonna' leave her, but she did it first. She was the only reason he had to stay in this life, but now she was gone.

_All along I knew that there was something missing  
And only one thing left to do  
I had to leave behind this life that we'd been living  
But the only thing that left was you _

As Logan's airplane lifted off, he thought of the one grace Rory had given him. She had left before he did, so didn't have to hurt her, because he didn't want to. It would have been hard, after what she said. The feelings were always real, but love isn't enough…it wasn't enough for him, or her, to stay.

_  
It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
_

Logan shivered. He didn't realize how much he would miss her, until she was gone.

_But being alone is my worst fear  
_

As he watched the landscape change and the places he knew fade away in the distant, he found some comfort. He felt safe…

_And staying here is my worst fear_

Because staying there was his worst fear.


End file.
